collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Men
On the Day of Affirmation it is the custom to light a candle, small and sweetly scented, and while it burns to silently think on those days so long ago. For a few minutes every year the whole universe of mankind falls silent and bends its mind to one purpose - billions of billions of souls drawn together in memory of the Great Confessor. '' - in the «Ministorum Libra Martyr» ''Man is the mammal with the greatest memory, but memory is the ability to know the difference between experiences. His memories are formed through sensing and recording these experiences which are different from each other through things such as.... man is an avatar, a representation, an echo. every man is situated somewhere in the avatara or messiah spectrum. the spectrum of god. of the ☀The Primeval Man (Protanthropos, Adam, ☀Adam Kadmon) Every king and priest in ancient Israel was a messiah. The Hebrew word moschiach, from which we transliterate our word messiah, means simply the anointed one, from the practice of anointing one who is chosen with oil. examples of men: * Manu, avatar. * Moses, prophet. * Heraclitus of Ephesus, philosopher. * Socrates, martyr, philosopher. * Plato, philosopher. * Aristotle, philosopher. * [[Jesus|'Jesus']], martyr, ascetic, philosopher, mage, saint. * [[Hypatia|'Hypatia']], philosopher, martyr. * Augustine, philosopher. * Gautama Buddha, ascetic, philosopher, saint. * Athonite Fathers, ascetics, saints. * ► Pythagoras‎ * Mahavira * [[St. Mani|St. Mani]], martyr. * Adi Shankara (8th century) * Isaac Luria Isaac (ben Solomon) Luria Ashkenazi (1534–1572) * Shabbetai Tzvi (1626–1676); * Baruch Spinoza (1632–1677) * Nathan of Ghaza (1643/4–1680) * [[Jacob Frank|Jacob Frank]] (1726-91 EV) * [[Joseph de Maistre|Joseph de Maistre]] (1753-1821) * [[Thomas Carlyle|Thomas Carlyle]]' '(1795–1881), philosopher. * John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, (1892–1973) * [[Aleister Crowley|Aleister Crowley]], (1875–1947), philosopher, robe designer. * [[René Guénon|René Guénon]]' '(1886–1951), '''philosopher. * [[Julius Evola|Julius '''Evola]]' '(1898–1974), philosopher, magician. * Otto Rahn * [[Ananda Coomaraswamy|Ananda Coomaraswamy]], philosopher. * [[Boris Mouravieff|Boris Mouravieff]], philosopher. * Ludwig von Mises, philosopher. * [[Steve Jobs|Steve Jobs]] * [[Bill Gates|Bill Gates]] * Elon Musk, '''innovator.' * Hannah Arendt (1906-1975) * [[Gornahoor|Toni "'Cologero'" Ciaopa]], philosopher, Publisher. * Slavoj Žižek (1949) * [[Donna J. Haraway|Donna J. '''Haraway']] (1944), philosopher. * Hans Herman Hoppe, aka HHH, a philosopher. * William Gibson (1948), philosopher. * [[Nick Land|Nick "Outsideness" Land]]' (1962)', philosopher, academic. * Curtis Guy Yarvin "[[Mencius Moldbug|Mencius Moldbug]]" (1973), philosopher. * [[Matthew Smallwood|Matthew "Logres" Smallwood]], 'Visionary Imperial Philosopher. * "Imperial Energy", philosopher blogger. * Chris B, philosopher blogger. * ReactionaryFuture, philosopher blogger. * Dejan Stojkovski, philosopher blogger. * Steven Craig Hickman, philosopher blogger. The race of Men is the second race of beings created by the supreme God, lúvatar. Because they awoke at the start of the First Age, at the first rising of the Sun (FA 1), while the elves awoke three Ages before them, they are called the Afterborn (Quenya ''Atani, Sindarin: Edain) by the Elves. The Elves called the race of Men, in Quenya Atani, literally meaning "Second People", but also ''Hildor'' (Aftercomers), and ''Fírimar'' (Mortals) or ''Engwar'' (the sickly). They were also called the Usurpers, the Strangers, the inscrutable, the Self-cursed, the Heavyhanded, the Nightfearers and '''the Children of the Sun. The name Atani became Edain in Sindarin, but this term was later applied only to those Men who were friendly to the Elves. Men bear the Gift of Men, which is mortality, and therefore they age and die when their time comes, and are susceptible to illness and disease. Elves are immortal, in the sense that they are not susceptible to aging and disease. Even if their bodies are slain, their spirits will remain bound to the world for as long as it lasts, and pass to the Halls of Mandos to wait until they are released or the world ends. Men like to move themselves into so-called Movements or Schools. Category:Men